All too well
by summerspring19
Summary: I don't believe in silver linings or choices or happiness. I'm living in a word where perfection can never exist and reality can never be work with me. It filled my with its wickedness and sorrow. Silver linings is for those who are naive. Choices? Since when did I have a choice! Happiness? Happiness is where money is. That is, until I met him. Inuyasha Takahashi.


**All too well**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

The sun is rising perfectly as it hit Tokyo, Japan. Flowers bloom in the mid of August, the weather is nice, neither cold nor hot, it was fairly warm. One could say it is a perfect day today but that's where Higurashi Kagome disagrees. Nothing can ever be perfect. Perfect is for people who doesn't know what reality could bring. Perfect is for people who believe Santa Claus is real and will bring you Christmas gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Perfect can never be real, can never be found, can never be felt.

2 years ago, she was happy around her family. Everything was perfect, if it was sunny in Tokyo, then it's perfect. If the lovely flowers bloom in mid of August, it's perfect. If the weather is fairly warm, it's perfect. She was never gloomy, she always smiled. She stayed optimistic all the time, she used to believe that 'Violence' never solved a problem and she used to believe in silver linings. That was until she was tied down to Naraku.

"Mama, I received the flowers you sent. Thank you." She smiled tiredly as she entered her mansion. She entered the kitchen and slowly reached for the expensive wine her husband bought and grabbed a wine glass.

Holding the phone between her ear, she took off her stilettos and marched right off the couch, "No mama, I'm busy running the Onigumo Company."

"Baby, it's been 2 years since your last visit. Your brother misses you even if he doesn't admit it and your grandpa too, we miss you Kagome." Her mother's voice had sad tone; she always had a sad tone in her voice when she talked to Kagome about visiting them.

That's when it hit her. Again. For the last two years of her miserable life, her eyes always work their way what her mouth can't speak. Tears ran down to hear cheeks as she covered her mouth to refrain from sobbing. She needed to see her, to hug her, to tell her all her problems but she can't. She didn't dare to step out from their house and ran straight to her family. She can't because she's scared.

"I will make it up to you whenever I can, Mama." She said, voice filled with bitterness as she looked to her right and stared at the flowers. Her mother's flowers in their backyard, the flowers that always made her smile back then. The flowers that gave her so much memories, her favourite flowers.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

What would she reply to her mother's question? Would she begin with how her eyes lost it sparks then night after she married her husband? Would she tell her mother how much she wants to go back to their house and eat lots of pancakes and waffles and hug her every day like she did when she was still around? Would she tell her mother the reason why she cried every night? Would she dare give her mother a problem that won't make her sleep like Kagome? That's right. She won't.

"I'm good."

"Are you happy?"

Happy? What was being happy mean? Was being happy meant living in a mansion or being able to buy all you want, spend all you want or eat what you want? If that's the thing then yes, she is happy. After all money could buy everything, ain't it?

"Moooooooooother! Buyo is hungry!" She could faintly hear her brother's shout in the phone.

"Anyway dear, Souta needs me. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'll try to answer, Mom."

_Click._

She threw her phone on the couch as she lazily grabbed the glass full of wine on the table and emptied it as soon as grabbed it.

"Sango!" She shouted across the living room for her personal assistant.

Dressed in white, a girl appeared before her and bowed her head, "Higurashi-san."

She stared at an object with nothing of importance with eyes reflected them. "Husband is coming?"

"Unfortunately – "

Kagome looked at her sharply, signalling her assistant that she was insulted by her. Sango, on the other hand, continued, "Unfortunately, your husband is coming home tonight. I was ordered to tell you that you wear these," She handed her a box wrapped in black. "Tonight."

She looked away and focused on the wine and the table, "I no longer need your assistance, and you may go back to work." She said softly.

As soon as Sango step her foot, Kagome speak, "If you ever insulted or used any more words that I think is not appropriate, you know what is to be done. Know your place Ms. Taijiya, I don't want to cause harm so don't make me." She silently said.

Taijiya Sango didn't reply, Instead she walked off the living room and left Kagome alone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Taijiya. I'm just abiding by the rules; I don't mean to be rude." She whispered enough not to let anyone hear her.

Finishing off the wine, she opened the black box. There she found lacy thongs, dildos, lacy bra, a whip cream and some chains and whips. She sighed brokenly, she knew what the black box meant and she dared opening it. Disgusted by the gift, she stood up weakly. Her husband's gifts were scattered on the floor and she couldn't care less, She looked at it and walk off the room.

She went to the window to see the bright lights that once made her smile. She admired the view, she loved how the radiant colors spark from her big window. It reminded her life. She smiled weakly and placed her hand flatly on the surface of the steel. An unknown light sparked from her little heaven and looked down, she saw a long black car. She panicked as she ran to the couch to pick off the gift. She was rushing before the the devil catches her, She picked up the toys and noticed something from her finger.

A ring.

A diamond ring.

The ring that bound her and her husband.

The ring that changed her surname.

The ring.

The ring that proves that reality is cruel.

The ring that reminded her that _perfection _never exists.

The ring that served as evidence that her nightmares are real and will never end as long as the ring exists.

The door made a creepy sound and she looked back. She didn't want to but she had no choice but to abide by the rules. And just like that, the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It would mean a lot to me if you read this and reviewed. So please review? Your two cents is appreciated. :)


End file.
